This invention relates in general to a vehicle storage compartment or a glove box, and more particularly to an improved method of constructing a glove box.
Most vehicles in use today have compartments for storage positioned within the passenger compartment. Many of these compartments include a housing and a separate door panel that is movable between an open and closed position. These are typically separately formed by an injection molding process. Usually some type of latching mechanism is also used for locking the door in the closed position. These compartments can be large or small and are generally adapted for storing maps, flashlights, gloves, compact discs, and other accessories related to the convenience and travel needs of the driver. Many of these storage compartments are positioned on the console or instrument panel of the vehicle, and typically within the armrest or glove box areas of the passenger compartment.
To ensure proper operation of the storage compartments, each of the components described above must be properly positioned and secured together. Improper positioning can cause aesthetic concerns including undesirable gaps between the door panel and housing and operational problems such as binding or excessive play between the elements. A common problem that results from improper positioning includes annoying rattles and squeaks. These problems usually increase over time due to vibrations in the vehicle while driving, or even under normal use of the storage compartments. Due to the precision required in assembling the components of the storage compartments, the initial positioning and fastening of glove box elements is important. Because of this, movement of the components over time has proven to be a difficult problem to address.
Also, due to the constant contact these compartments have with the vehicle occupants, the outer covers generally need to be sturdy and durable. Importantly, especially with respect to a glove box, the storage compartment should be able withstand a knee impact, in the event that a passenger in the vehicle makes contact with the front panel of the glove box under normal use of the vehicle or under light impacts, such as with an accident, for example. This may prevent injury to the passenger by preventing the passenger from contacting the console and thereby causing greater injury. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards have been put in place to assure the ability of the glove box to withstand a knee impact.
Typically, the storage compartments have been formed from separate components, as described above, and joined together. The methods of joining the components together can include using fasteners, welding, epoxy, and heat. These methods have been suitable in the past, however, it would be beneficial to have a storage compartment that has a reduced number of components for easier manufacture and, therefore, cost savings, while retaining the structural requirements for a knee impact event.